


Unwanted Attraction

by strawberrypop11



Series: The Fate Of Mulan [2]
Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Captivity, F/M, Forced Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-24 14:49:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21339994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrypop11/pseuds/strawberrypop11
Summary: How could she feel that way? To man who gives her nothing but misery.
Relationships: Fa Mulan/Shan Yu (Disney)
Series: The Fate Of Mulan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536751
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Unwanted Attraction

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my tardiness with this sequel. But, I hope you guys enjoy it! And please, by all means, comment your opinion. Give constructive criticism down below, cause how can I get better if I'm not told the flaws? But, anyway, here you go. Love you guys! ♥  
P.S these stories are gonna act more like oneshots, with only one chapter, but they all tie together in the end.

Sick. 

That's all Mulan ever felt anymore, was sick. Now, she lay awake at night due to her nightmare-induced dreams. The cold-sweats covered her body, causing her to shiver within the night. The traumatic event that took not too long ago was still present in her mind as she remembered the gaunt looks of her dead friends. Their bony torsos stretched wildly with purple veins, their caved in eyes, their hollow cheeks from their hunger, dry and cracked lips from lack of saturation; and from head to toe, they were covered in whip marks and other wounds from other accounts of torture or self-harm, Mulan couldn't identify. 

But, it wasn't only those images that kept her awake at night. No, the thing she was most afraid of was the very man who laid beside her, cradling her by her stomach, his face in the back of her neck...

Shan Yu.

Back at the dungeons, that barbarian had the nerve to say to Mulan that she was his and only his. At the time, Mulan was so shaken up by fury, that she couldn't even comprehend what was going on. The only thing she was feeling was the pain from her sudden loss, and as if her body had a mind of its own, it launched itself at it's target, purely controlled by the pent up rage from what Mulan was feeling. It was an act of revenge for all that have fallen at the hands of Shan Yu, the Huns, or, it was supposed to be. 

Like a sturdy wall, Shan Yu stood his ground. Both feet planted on the floor as Mulan charged him with the swiftness as a coursing river. However, Shan Yu was swiffer, and moved out of the way the second Mulan charged. Before Mulan could comprehend what had just happened, she was being grabbed by her forearm and into the hard body of her imprisoner.

He’d reeled her in like a great catch, as he slammed her body up against his. But Mulan was having none of it. She twisted and turned in his hold, thrashing trying to ease the bone-crushing grip. But at last it was all in vain. Even with her past training, Mulan couldn’t take down a strong man like Shan Yu without at least a weapon on her, and it wasn't just that, she was also too weak in her current state to do anything. 

Mulan dropped her head low, shoulders hunched, while her neck-length hair covered most of her face. It was a relief for her because Mulan's tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. She pulled backwards, against Shan Yu's hold, trying to get away from him, or at least try to. Only making it a few feet before her arm just dangled from a distance, standing awkwardly to the side of the Hun.

Mulan didn’t say anything,  _ couldn’t  _ say anything. Not when the sob that she held in her throat was just about ready to escape behind her quivering lips. She didn’t want Shan Yu to see her crying, not this time. 

This defeat was all just too  _ personal  _ for her.

“Y-you didn’t have to kill them.” 

Mulan raised her head slowly. Eyes now burning as the barrier she had against her true feelings broke. The tears raced down her cheeks, and once they did, Mulan's resolve shattered with it. Her sobs echoed, along with a four-word chant she yelled at the man, "You didn't have to."

Her voice was combined with so much bad emotions, sadness, distraught, anger, directed to the one who caused her so much pain, so much agony, but not only to her, but to so many others, undeserving of his wrath.

Shan Yu didn't respond to her. He simply just stared at on at her disheveled figure, his face held only seldom and his lips were pulled downward in a deep frown. 

After a long while, Mulan's throat get hoarse with the yelling and sobbing, resulting in her to hang her head low once more, allowing her tears to drip freely onto the dungeon's floor. 

"Are you done?" 

Mulan shot up at the sound of Shan Yu's voice the tone is one Mulan recognized well; boredom.

Mulan wanted to sock him across the mouth at the very attitude of it. Make him bleed make him suffer just like what he did to Shang and the others.

But, Mulan thought, just this once, thought about her options. However, before she could even consider them, a wave of nausea hit her at full force. Her head drummed loudly and her vision became slightly blurred. With her free hand, Mulan brought it up to caress her forehead in soothing motions. But it wasn't enough to calm the brewing storm within her body. Mulan's mouth suddenly watered as her stomach churned in an uncomfortable way.

"W-what-?" Mulan started, groaning, staring at Shan Yu with a dazed expression, "What is happening to me?." 

The Hun's mouth opened and moved to form words, but Mulan couldn't hear them, the drumming in her head was too loud. Then all of a sudden, she couldn't even see him, her eyes closed on their own,and she felt like her body was gonna give out on her. Though, with her lack of vision, Mulan was able to retain her hearing in a quick moment, catching two particular words that stood out in one quick statement from Shan Yu.

"You're Pregnant." 

From that very moment, Mulan knew nothing more. 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Pregnant." Mulan whispered to herself as she repeated the same line words from that memory of hers, "I'm pregnant."

With a lithe hand, Mulan traveled it downwards to reach over Shan Yu's muscled arm, landing it on top of her flat stomach. With the touch, a sudden warm feeling flooded over her. The warmthness reminded her of being a young girl once again, and getting hugs from her mother, and praise from her father. 'Ma, Pa,' Mulan's eyes widened, the near thought of them alone, scared, no knowledge of her well-being was nearly enough to bring the woman to cry. 

"They must think I'm dead." Mulan whispered sadly, "Thinking that their only daughter is dead. But little did they know, I have it much  _ worse _ ."

A shuffle of movement and a groan from behind her, halted her train of thought instantly. Laying rigid and stiff like a plank, Mulan quietly begged to herself that the man behind her wouldn't wake up.

Unfortunately, luck was never on Mulan's side. 

Shan Yu became awake to the voice of his beloved. He raised his head and leaned in more, brushing his lips across Mulan's neck, he trailed them upward, kisses the soft flesh along the way, causing her to shiver under him delightly. Once he reached her ear, he whispered in a voice full of sleep,

"Hello, my love." 

Mulan whimpered in response, making Shan Yu smirk as he lowered his head so his chin could rest upon her scalp. His arm moved upward, wrapping themselves around his woman, enclosing her into his warm embrace.

Mulan tried to push herself away from him, but it was futile as his large hand wrapped itself around her head and brought her further to his face. 

"Why do you resist, woman?" Shan Yu cocked his head as he looked deep into her eyes, "You know you love it." 

After he said that, he dove in for the kiss, capturing the unsuspected one's from Mulan in a wet, hot tussle.

Mulan felt the barbarian's tongue go down her throat in one quick motion, causing her to gag on the protruding appendage harshly. 

Quickly enough, the tongue retreated out of her mouth, only leaving a long string of salvia that connected each other’s lips.

The man gave his woman a smile, that was meant to be full of love and admiration, but to Mulan, it only meant agony and frustration as she glared at him, and opened her mouth to say something, but before she could, a large hand shot down between her thighs, cupping her quim, and to Mulan's horror, was wet with arousal.

“You see?” Shan Yu purred at her, “Put’s you in the mood every time.” 

Mulan shoved his chest, sending him a few inches back in surprise, his hand retracted back as well.

“I don’t want it to put me in the mood you animal!” she growled at him, shoving off the comforters as she leapt off of the bed in the nude. Turning on her heel, she crossed her arms over her breasts, and squished her thighs together in an attempt at modesty, glaring hatefully at the Hun. Who in return, put his hands up towards his chest, palms out, like he was going to push something away, he spoke suddenly, in a calming tone.

“Careful, that much movement could put too much stress on the baby.” 

Mulan stopped for a second, totally flabbergasted while realization took its course with her. How could she have forgotten! Shan Yu knew, and by the expression he had on, he was damn well pleased with it.

It was just like when they were in the dungeons, how that expression made Mulan’s gears turn in an aggravating way, just like it is doing now.

“Shut it!” she barked out, “It’s your fault that I’m like this!” 

“Like what?” Shan Yu got off the bed and approached her. His top half was naked, displaying a muscled chest that Mulan’s eyes were drawn to in a flash. A sudden arousal hit her, and her cheeks flushed in an instant. 

Mulan could feel herself getting wet. 

‘What the hell is going on?’ she thought as he mind was getting muddled, ‘Why am I feeling this towards  _ him _ ?’

“Because your pregnant.” 

“What?” she asked in a slight whisper, looking at him, not noticing that he had gotten closer, or, that he answered her inner thoughts.

“What do you mean?”

Shan Yu looked at her astounded for a second. Before answering her question.

“Had your mother never told you the ways of pregnancy?” 

“What?” still confused Mulan was, she retreated backwards, while Shan Yu took a step forward.

“Oh yes, your body will be attracted towards me-”

“Stop.”

“You will want to have relations with me, daily and nightly-”

“Stop.” 

“-And afterwards, you will want to cuddle with me-”

“I said, stop!” 

However the yell didn’t halt Shan Yu’s graphic description from settling within Mulan’s brain. The woman stepped back one more time, before finding herself at the wall, Shan Yu in front of her as he placed each of his hands beside her head. His large frame grinded against her, causing her to feel pleasure within her. But, she excused it, instead, she chose to yell at him.

“I will never do those things and you know it!” 

Shan Yu leaned his head downward, towards her ear, like he has done many times before.

“Believe me when I say this woman, by the end of your pregnancy, once our child is born, you’ll be the most dutiful, most loving woman to have ever existed-” 

He snatched both of Mulan’s hands tightly, causing her to groan out in slight pain, before finishing his thought.

“-my wife, you’ll be. That I can be sure of, my woman.” 

  
  
  



End file.
